horror_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Terror Street
"Welcome to Terror Street where your worst nightmares live" -Tagline series ''Terror Street ''is a Nightclaw 6000 series. It is about in 1989, many young adults were introduced to the town of Nightsky, Ohio and a street called Terror Street. Named after a family said to be cursed, trouble follows all who live on this street. Terror, kidnappings, and long-forgotten family secrets feed the evil that lives there. Each book tells a new story of someone who must face this evil... or die trying. Books 'Original Series: 'Nightclaw 6000 made 52 books under ''original ''series, which took place from 1988 to 1999. These stories tended to be a single tale surrounding the cursed Terror Street. Occassionally there would be mentions of characters who previously appeared, but generally, those who survived Terror Street moved away or were simply never mentioned again. # The New Girl # The No-Return Birthday Party # The Night-Night # Strange # The Wrong Room # The Dreamwalker # Haunted # Halloween Night # The Stepsister # Snow Weekend # The Flame Games # Lights Out # The Basement Room # The Flower # The Crimson Queen # First Date # The Close Friend # The Cheater # Sunburn # The New Boy # The Dare # Bad Nightmares # Double Date # The Thriller Club # One Evil Summer # The Brain Reader # Wrong Room 2 # Truth or Dare # Doom End # Final College # Changed # School Weekend # The Stepsister 2 # What Heather Heard # The Shape # Secret Agent # The Perfect Date # The Confession # The Girl Next Door # Night Games # The Runaway # Criminal's Kiss # All Nightmare Party # The Rich Girl # Cat # Terror Hall: The Beginning # Terror Hall: The Conclusion # Who killed the Homecoming Queen # Into the Dark # Close Friend 2 # Trapped # The Stepbrother New Terror Street # Camp Out # Scream, Jessica, Scream! # The Bad Boy Terror Street Super Chiller: These books were no longer than those books in the regular series. They followed the same format of mild teen-friendly horror. # Party Summer # Dead Silence # Goodnight Kiss # Taken Hearts # Dead Silence 2 # The Undead Lifeguard # Cheerleaders: The New Evil # Bad Singinglight # The New Eve's Party # Goodnight Kiss 2 # Dead Silence 3 # High Five # Cheerleaders: The Evil Lives Cheerleaders: This trilogy followed the haunting of Cianna Hughes and the Nightsky Cheerleaders. An evil spirit has that resided within the grave of Gretchen Terror is unleashed upon the Cheerleading team and vows to possess Nightsky teens, bringing out their dark emotions and using teens to kill those who are in the way. # The First Evil # The Second Evil # The Third Evil Terror Street Saga # The Traitor # The Secret # The Burning Terror Street: The House of Horrors # The First Horror # The Second Horror # The Third Evil Terror Street: The Bloody Chronicles # The Death Moon # The Dark Secret # The Deadly Fire Terror Park # The First Scream # The Loudest Scream # The Last Scream Terror Street Sagas # A New Terror # House of Whispers # Forbidden Secrets